Punisher (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Francis "Frank" David Castle Sr. is a violent vigilante and former member of the United States Marine Corps, who had joined Cerberus Squad while he was serving in Afghanistan. Fearing he was slowly losing his honor under the command of Agent Orange, Castle returned to his family, only to lose them all during a brutal shooting. Castle became the Punisher, as he aimed to clean up New York City of crime by any means necessary. While seeking to avenge his own family's deaths, Castle came into conflict with Daredevil. Castle was soon arrested and, despite the efforts of Nelson and Murdock, was sentenced to life within prison. However, Castle was freed with the help of Wilson Fisk, and discovered the Blacksmith was the one who was responsible for his family's murder. Abandoning his identity, Castle attempted to live a quiet life before he was found by Micro who revealed to him that more people had been involved in his family's death, and they were involved in the illegal Operation Cerberus he had performed in Afghanistan. While hunting down all those involved, Castle came back into contact with his friend Billy Russo, who he eventually learned was working with William Rawlins to try and assassinate Castle. Having discovered the truth, Castle allowed himself to be captured by Russo and Rawlins, until he eventually killed Rawlins and, in a brutal showdown, managed to disfigure Russo's face beyond repair. Having at Rawlins' crimes, Castle was finally allowed to gain freedom by the CIA and looked to begin a new peaceful life for himself. Castle's attempts at a peaceful life were shattered when he discovered Amy Bendix being hunted down by John Pilgrim, before then learning that Billy Russo had also escaped from custody. With Bendix by his side, Castle returned to New York City with Dinah Madani as they attempted to stop Pilgrim and Russo from causing chaos, with the assistance of Madani and Curtis Hoyle. The Punisher eventually managed to uncover the conspiracy linking Bendix to Anderson and Eliza Schultz, while also fighting back against Russo's Crew. Once he was certain that Bendix was safe from harm, the Punisher tracked down and finally executed the now mortally wounded Russo, before then dedicating his life to the Punisher cause, tracking down criminals wherever he could and executing them. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Frank Castle, "Pete Castiglione", the Punisher Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: In his 30's Classification: Human, former United States Marine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, is a skilled marksman and expert martial artist, and an expert military tactician, Extreme Pain Tolerance Attack Potency: Wall level (Held his own against Daredevil, won a fight against numerous prison inmates despite being ambushed. Snapped a man's neck. Cut off a man's head with a knife. Physically took down a military soldier while badly injured. Smashed a bathroom stall door and demolished a bathroom sink during a fight. Stated that he could kick a metal door down. Can also stab through kevlar. Can easily break bones. His weapons can easily penetrate walls, high-tech kevlar armor, send heavily-armored soldiers flying into the air and blow up huge chunks of human skulls) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Daredevil. Blitzed a group of thugs, disabling one of them before the others could react. Dodged handgun fire easily. Evaded a special forces soldier's aim). Subsonic to Supersonic+ with firearms (Uses weapons ranging from the M1911 to the M249 SAW) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Comparable to Daredevil. Can snap necks with minimal leverage) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Traded blows with Daredevil) Durability: Wall level (Took hits from Daredevil, survived injuries that would kill most people. Endured a brutal beating from Kingpin. Was shot by a sniper rifle, and was kicked off a water tower by Daredevil. Survived a massive beating by Valhalla members with crowbars and rubber bullets. Comparable to Curt, who survived being slammed hard enough to break a table and then getting bashed with a prosthetic leg) Stamina: Incredibly high. Has a high tolerance to pain and can fight even while injured. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with most guns. Several kilometers with sniper rifles (Uses the Barrett M82) Standard Equipment: His arsenal of firearms and a bulletproof vest Intelligence: Gifted, has knowledge of many weapons and is an expert tactician. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:TV Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Weapon Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Vigilantes Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Netflix Category:Widowed Characters Category:Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists